Mr Immature
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Elena listens to 'Mr Immature' on the She thinks of Stefan and how he needs to grow Where will this lead her? I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the song!


**Mr. Immature**

**Summary: Elena listens to 'Mr Immature' on the radio. She thinks of Stefan and how he needs to grow up. Where will this lead her? I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the song!**

**~xXx~**

Elena Gilbert was sitting in her room, listening to the radio right before her date with Stefan. They had been growing apart, and she had no idea why. She sighed heavily when she heard something on the radio. She turned it up.

_Here you go again. Banging on my bedroom door, your games are wearing thin._

She blinked, surprised by the lyrics. She went to change quickly as she listened to the song. It sounded pretty good, and she found that it had a good beat to it.

_You're just a boy without a clue, sick of your temper! I don't remember what I ever saw in you!_

It was true. Elena couldn't even remember what she ever saw in Stefan. He was always moody, and was treating her like a child. She knew what she needed to do, as she went towards her closet. She couldn't handle Stefan's childish ways but she loved him, didn't she?

She sighed. Stefan needed to grow up was what Elena needed but Stefan whenever he tried to get control of himself, mostly with blood, it always ended up bad. He wasn't as good as she first thought when they first met. She_ had _to break up with him.

_Grow up Mr. Immature; I'm getting sick of your misbehaving! If I wanted a child, then I would have had a baby!_

Elena pulled on a simple purple long sleeve shirt, jeans and some socks with black converses. She was ready to face Stefan.

Then, she got wondering how Stefan was a boy and she needed a man. Matt was still a young kid too, no matter what he went through without his mom or Vikki. Tyler was still going after Caroline. Klaus was after Caroline too, and why would she want a guy like him? He was a complete dick!

So who could be her man for her?

Elena came down the stairs and opened the door, finding Stefan standing there. "You look wonderful Elena," Stefan smiled.

A real man would call her beautiful. She thought. "Thanks," She said and faked a very good smile. Stefan didn't even notice that it was fake and forced.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Elena nodded her head.

_It's clear to me that you're never changing. I need a __**man **__not a __**boy **__that drives me crazy!_

Stefan brought her out to the Grille for some pool. Sure, it was a nice thought, something 'normal' for them to do. But she couldn't help but long for a simple date where he brought her to drink or dance or something older people did. She was 18 years old!

How old was Stefan again?

_While you're running your month on me, you cry for attention, constant affection. Baby, you've got to face the truth. Time to sober up, wake up, it's over. I'm breaking up with you._

Stefan looked over at her half way through the date. "Are you okay Elena? You seem not to be having fun." He said.

No! She wanted to shout. I'm not having fun! She thought grumpily.

"Elena?" Stefan called her name.

He seemed just like a little boy…how did she fall for him? What were her feelings? Why wasn't Stefan more like…like…Damon?

WHAT!? Why was she thinking like _that_!?

_Get out Mr. Immature. It's clear to me that you're never changing._

It was true though. Damon was a man. He was there for her, being her rock all the time. Even when shit went down, he was there for her. Stefan however, always ran.

"Elena?" Stefan called again.

Elena snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh uh sorry," She whispered.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Yes there is!" Elena finally snapped. He was taken aback. "Stefan, I love you….but you're always pushing me away…you're like a little _child_. I need a man Stefan!"

Stefan stared at her. "I could be a man—"

"No, you can't," Elena said. "I've given you so many chances…you are never gonna change. I'm sorry."

"Elena…" Stefan whispered reaching out for her but she pulled away.

"No Stefan," Elena said turning around. "You're a boy Stefan. I need a man."

Stefan stared, "Why?"

She sighed, "Because I've finally figured out that you'll always be this way. Changing from the 'Ripper' Stefan to always 'me, me, me' Stefan to 'I hate everyone' Stefan. I'm done!"

He stared at her with wide eyes.

"I'm done Stefan; I'm breaking up with you." Elena said before she walked away and into Damon's chest. She stared up at him, "D-Damon!"

He smirked. "Why hello there beautiful,"

"What are you—"

"I heard everything," Damon chuckled. "So why isn't Stefan man anymore?"

"He isn't….isn't like…like _you_," Elena blushed. "You're all man, and you're always there for me well Stefan is always trying to run away from me…he doesn't love me, he likes the idea of being in love."

Damon was quiet.

"Damon?" Elena called softly.

He looked into her eyes. "So what does this mean?"

"I….I love you," Elena whispered.

Damon sucked in a deep breath. "It won't be easy,"

"I know," Elena whispered again. "But I would rather be going down this road and not having to try and raise a boy. You're a man,"

Damon now smirked. "Right you are,"

"But you're _my _man," Elena smiled and Damon chuckled, leaning over to her.

"Oh yeah," He kissed her right then.


End file.
